The Legend of Smirk Day
by Lady Yuki
Summary: Just read the darn thing.


The Legend of Smirk Day.  
  
Yuki, an ordinary American girl, was watching her one of her favorite anime's,EscaFlowne. Her   
slightly demented friend Bob was with her. She was sitting on her couch facing   
the screen, and he was standing behind it. He was stating the reasons why Allen Schezar was a good  
person. So far he had only listed two. "OH! I'VE GOT ONE!" He suddenly yelled. "Yes?" Yuki asked   
slowly. "He's got a pretty pink ribbons!" Bob yelled.   
Yuki turned around to face him, gave him a flat look and said, "Bob, would you like an   
Advil? Your brain must hurt a lot after thinking up such a good reason." "Okay..." Bob said after  
a long pause. "He's got long hair?"   
Yuki sighed and turned back to face the TV. "Congratulations, you've just won the world's  
densest person award, what are you going to do now?" She muttered under her breath. Suddenly, she  
noticed the TV. It was convulsing and pulsating and the screen had this funny warped look to it.   
"Uh... Bob. Could you come here please?" Happily he trotted over. Looking at the TV he declared,   
"I didn't do it." That was the last thing they heard before being sucked into the TV.   
It's a strange feeling, being sucked into a TV. First you get this tickling feeling in   
your bellybutton, and then it feels like you are being pulled forward, as if hooked on a giant   
fishing rod. Then you spin and spin in a mixture of vibrant color and motion till you feel like   
you're going to blow your brains out through your mouth. Then it stops. Very suddenly, and you   
are suspended in the air about five hundred feet above the ground. Then you realize you ain't in   
Kansas anymore. Then you fall.  
"HELLLLPP!" Yuki screamed. "I'm gonna HURL!" Bob yelled, then he did. When they hit the   
ground, it didn't hurt. "I'm ALIVE!" Yuki yelled. She got up and danced a little jig. "I didn't   
die! I didn't die!" Then she realized why. She had landed on Migel What-ever-his-last-name-was , and   
Bob had landed on Dilandau. Bob had joined in on her little dace, and continued long after she stopped.  
"Uh... Bob!" Yuki grabbed his arm and tried to show him what they had landed on, but only  
ended up in bringing them both crashing to the ground. Migel and Dilly both recovered and stood up.  
Quickly putting Bob in front of her, she yelled, "kill him first! Kill him first!" Dilandau laughed   
evilly and gripped his soward. "He wouldn't dare." Bob said.  
"And why not?" Dilly smirked. Bob smirked. Dilly smirked. Bob smirked. Dilly smirked. Bob   
smirked. Dilly smirked. Bob smirked. Migel looked on the immature display with a growing   
un-interest. "Hey, your name's Migel, right?" Yuki asked. "Yup. Wanna go out for a shake?" He   
asked. "Ok." She shrugged. Leaving the two men to stand and smirk at each other for Lord knows   
how long, the loving couple walked into the sunset holding hands.  
*SOMEWHERE ELSE*: A blood-curtling scream echoed though the kingdom of Austoria.   
"Allen! What's wrong?" A worried Millerna asked. "I-I-I-I-I don't have anymore frills or   
ribbons." Allen gasped. Millera struggled for breath. "Oh my god..."   
*BACK 2 MIGEL AND YUKI*: Yuki sat down in a plastic booth while Migel went up to order life-  
giving food. She could here him ordering now... "Yes, I'll have three hamburgers, hold the onions,  
nine SUPER SIZE french fries, extra salt, a chicken sandwich, twelve bags of chocolate chip cookies,  
a chocolate shake, and some of that yummy soft serve ice cream. Hold on..." Migel trotted up to   
Yuki. "Do you want anything?" She kind of rolled her eyes and said "Yeah, I'll just have a vanilla  
shake." "Ok." Migel trotted back up to the counter guy. "And a vanilla shake." The counter guy nodded  
and asked for $700 dollars. "Lords, the fast food prices are getting higher and higher these days,  
Migel muttered as he pulled a wad of bills out of his back pocket.  
The counter guy handed Migel his food and he struggled back to the booth with it. As he put  
his goodies on the plastic table, there was an audible crack. Yuki sweatdropped. When finally every-  
thing was sorted out, Migel began to eat happily. Yuki looked out the window. "I wonder how Bob is  
right about now?" She whispered.  
*BOB AND DILANDAU*: Bob smirked. Dilly smirked. Bob smirked. Dilly smirked. Bob smirked.  
etc.......  
*SOMEWHERE ELSE*: Allen is curled up in a fetal position and Millerna is rocking back and  
forth on her heels. Both are chanting "Frills. Ribbons. Frills. Pretty Pink Ribbons."  
*MIGEL AND YUKI*: Migel finally finished eating and suggested going back for more. Yuki was  
about to throw up from WATCHING him eat all that food. So they decided to go for a walk. Well, as  
they were walking they came across Bob and Dilandau, still smirking at each other. So, just because  
they had nothing else to do, Migel and Yuki sat down to watch the smirking contest.   
  
:::::::[A B O U T 1 W E E K L A T E R]::::::::  
  
Migel and Yuki had long since fallen asleep. Finally Bob asked, "what were we smirking about anyway?  
I forgot." "Ya know, that is a really good question." Dilandau said. "What were we smirking about?"  
"I dunno." Bob shrugged. Yuki began to get up. "Oh my GOD! Migel! MIGEL! Get up!" Yuki roughly awoke  
Migel. "Whatever it is, it's not my fault." He muttered. "You idiot! They stopped smirking!" Migel  
sat straight up. "They stopped smirking?" Yuki nodded. "Dear gods, it's a miracle." Migel said with tears  
in his eyes. "I think we should proclaim this day a national holiday!" Yuki exclaimed.   
:::::::::[A N D S O]::::::::::  
It came to be that there was a new Gaien (sp?) hoilday, which became known as Smirk   
Day. On this day there was always great rejoicing, tho, not half the people knew just quite what they  
were celebrating for.   
  
  
:::::::[E P I L O U G E]:::::::  
  
Yuki and Bob stayed in the TV, Bob and Dilandau became best friends and Dilandau was Bob's   
best man in his wedding. And they never quite remembered what they were smirking for.   
As for Migel and Yuki, they continued seeing each other and finally got married, settled down and  
had one kid, which they named Bill. In short, everyone lived happily ever after.  
THE END  
  
Millerna: Hey wait! What about us! What happens to us?  
Allen: Frills. Pink. Pansy-ness. Ribbons.  
Lady Yuki (Author): Well, I guess that's the breaks.  
Millerna (whining): I want my FRILLS AND RIBBONS!  
Lady Yuki: Tough cookies.  
Allen: Pink. Pink. Frills. Pansy-ness. Ribbons. *insane laughter* PINK RIBBONS AND FRILLS!  
Millerna: That's not fair! *throws hissy fit* Why do you insist on tourmenting us so?!  
Lady Yuki: 'Cause I don't like you, Miss. Priss.  
Allen: FRILLS! 


End file.
